ranma, demoness warrior
by pete the toad sage
Summary: ranma dies during the neko-ken training. he is sent to the realm between good and evil. but only females can fight for balance. so ranma is now a girl. if only battle-mages of balance weren't known as demonesses on earth. ranma-onna. no pairing yet


First of all, don't own ranma ½. second, if you like this story leave a review. If you don't, don't flame me, just leave. This is my first fic.

Prologue: the beginning

There was darkness…then, BANG! A 7-year-old boy, terrified and crying, snapped back to the world of the living. Or, in this case, the dead. "where am I? I remember papa throwing me in the evil pit an' then…" memories of a cat trying to get the sasage wraped around his neack by slashing it, and is neack, darkness, then he woke up in someones house.

"Are you ok?" came a woman's voice to his right. Ranma turned his head and looked at the woman. She wore a blood red men's kimono with a semi-dark orange haori with gold dragon on the back and katana by her side. "Pretty" ranma replied. It was an understatement. She was goargous. She had luscious free flowing red hair, kind gold eyes, a g-cup bust and she was almost 6 foot!

Ranma was not scared anymore. He felt safe around the woman. "I'm shunko (flash child) and I want to adopt you." Ranma smiled and ran to hug his new mom.

----------------------------------time skip-------------------------------

five years had passed and a lot had changed. Ranma had woken up 3 days later (2 days after the blood adoption) to find he was now a she and she had the same red hair and gold eyes of her mom. Shunko had explained that ranma had died and only the completely pure make it to heaven. He had been sent to the neutral zone called 'balance' and only females had the power to fight the forces of the evil zone of 'hel'. Somehow balance had sensed he would one day want to fight for their cause, so it turned him into a girl. Ranma's first question had been "why only girls?" shunko simply said she didn't know but. "the fighting and ranking system is like this: a battlemage of balance who are called demonesses by humans, fight primarily with magic enhanced sword or 'mahokyoka katana' and other magical items. A battlemage's power is rated a, b, c, d, e, & f. when a battlemage receves a promotion, her cup size then increases to reflect her rank. Seconds after the promotion, ones body grows and strengthens to show maturity and to handle the extra weight. the 13 strongest f-rank battlemages are called the 'Saibansho wa gado no shogun*' or saigasho for short. It was their duty to protect her mother the queen and destroy evil. Ranma had renamed herself ryoko (demon child) and was currently an e-rank battlemage. it was the fifth anniversary of Ranma's rebirth into a battle mage (or rebirthday) and also the day of a promotion ceremony. Ranma had grown very powerful and talented. She was sure she would get a promotion.

Ranma was dressed in a crimson Chinese shirt that tied on the left shoulder with gold trim and a gold dragon on the right shoulder and matching crimson Chinese pants..

She had received a new sword and a bracelet for her rebirthday. The sword was a dark blue katana with a circular silver guard, runes on the blade and the full moon pictured on the sheath. The sword was strapped to her waist. The bracelet was also silver with a red orb in the middle. (see witchblade anime for pictures). The bracelet used the power of spirits and the ki in the air. it gave her the power to bat low-level and some mid-level spells away, block others with her bare hands and give her sword a power boost (about 25%). The sword's power was increased further by the full moon (also about 25%). She named the sword tsukimaru (moon perfection).

She had been promoted! She felt the natural joy of her kind as her breasts inflated to f-cup. She now was 5' 11" her waist length red hair tied in ponytail. She was also very beautiful.

---------------------------------4 year later---------------------------------

Ryoko was now the 3rd saigasho. She had invented techniques that became useable through body modification . (in fact, body modification was quite common among the saigasho) In the first, she ripped her face away when she was injured. she then ripped her skin further, revealing the unharmed skin underneath. the ripped away skin falls off and turns to ki that enhances the cutting power of her sword. the techneque uses a small-medium amount of energy. (her clothes are unharmed) In the second, caused her breasts to increase to g-cup and become firm. The technique doubles her power but eats a small-medium amount of ki per minute. this can add up fast. this is caused by channeling ki into her breasts (the primary source of a battlemage's power.) like her powered up state, her mother also had firm, g-cup breasts. using her enhanced state saps her ki by a decent amount. One day ryoko was given a mission in the living world.

AN:  
*it means court guard generals

Fight scenes in chapter 1. I promise!


End file.
